


The Agent of Egypt

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: AC: Origins Fics [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Aya gets her own pet Eagle, Aya may also get tattoos, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just Aya being awesome really, Origin Stories, Proto-Assassins, Proto-Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: From a young girl born amongst Empires, to the agent of Egypt's next Queen, Aya of Alexandria and her life. From the day she leaves her home to the day she creates a Brotherhood.A/N: The summary sucks, but I will hopefully change it as the story goes on.





	1. Her Name Is Aya

When she was born there was a storm; not one that darkened the skies, but one of footsteps marching upon the expansion of an Empire. It was a miracle that she survived that first day of her life. The child of a Greek Centurion and an Egyptian Noble, surrounded by Romans upon her entrance into the world. 

Her father called her  _Hellen_ and  _Cassiopeia_ and _Gorgo_ when she fought with him, learning of maps and old wars, and hunted by his side. Her mother spoke her name of  _Hatshepsut_ and  _Nefertari_ and  _Ankesenamun_ when she braided her hair, teaching her paints and customs, before taking her to the markets. Though somewhere along the lines she named herself, not after a Queen or a Pharaoh, but a name that she could make her own. 

_Aya. Aya of Alexandria._

When her father placed his hand upon her shoulder and showed her the land scattered below them he spoke to her. Words of strength and power, of names that she had been given, and how she must place herself down in history. That she will be spoken of long after her body is nothing more than sands blowing into a storm across the lands, and with these words she made a promise. A promise to her father and mother and those that she was named, that there would be a time when Aya of Alexandria would be known by all, and she would be written down like her father had always told her she would be.

Of course, time erodes promises, and any vow can be destoryed by the words of men. 

When her father died of sickness her mother gave her away. She was  _worth_ something after all only it was not what she had wanted it to be. 

She was to join a family in Siwa, marry their son once she arrived, as she had already surpassed the normal age of marriage there was nothing she could do to protest. Mother called it a blessing, but to Aya it was a death sentence. 

"Father would not have agreed to this."

Her mother narrows her dark brown eyes. Soft hands tucking the blanket against the chestnut mare. 

"I need wealth and you should have been married by now. You'll see it through my eyes in time." The tone left nothing to argue with. The few personal items she owned were saddled on the size of the horse; few clothing, weapons, and trinkets amongst items that had been her fathers. The bow he made her, the daggers and sword, the markings he had placed upon her skin once she became a woman. 

The items themselves only mattered for her death. It was her home that she would truly miss, the father that was gone and the mother that wasn't as bitter.

"In Egypt, a camel would be wise for you to take. I left money for you in your bag and when you arrive in Siwa be presentable. You must not fail this my Nefertari." 

 _Egypt_ was in limbo, a place of beauty just as much as it is deadly, where the power of the Throne of Egypt was becoming a battle for family. Aya had once dreamed of going there. To walk across the dunes of sand at night, to see the Temples of her mothers Gods, to even swim in the Nile if she was bold. Dreams that would dry up into the sun if the man she married was like some that she had witnessed in the streets and the port. 

Getting settled onto her horse she gave a last look to her mother, to her home.

"I will try for you. To make things how they must be."  _And one day I may return,_ Aya vowed,  _even if it is the death of me._

"Safety my daughter, safety, in your travels."

Those were the last words she heard of her mother as she left the port city, and no amount of strength could prepare her for her journey.


	2. The Oasis

The journey would take weeks instead of months, the village of Siwa being placed closer to Greece, and for that she was thankful. The sun beat down on her from beneath the white hood forming a light layer of sweat across her skin. 

 

The village of Siwa was said to be an Oasis, a paradise against the heat, and Aya yearned for that. Water was scarce enough for herself and her horse no matter how close she was to seeing the beginnings of a market. Narrowing her eyes she urged her mare on as the winds seemed to pick up.  _The beginnings of a storm,_ Aya thought as the rough sand smacked against her bare calves and arms. The mare let out a whine of protest at the harsh request but picked up speed. In the market there would be water and items she could buy for her journey. Perhaps there would even be a place to sleep for the night if she was lucky as there truly was a storm coming.

 

The market was eight rows of tents and makeshift homes. An ever growing spot that would surely pick up when the rains came after the Pharaoh's fast. But there wasn't a true Pharaoh yet, Cleopatra did not sit on the throne. It was a political war in the making. Aya had studied enough of politics and Empires, and if the last true Pharaoh did not reign then Egypt would become a place to be feared. 

 

Stall keepers watched her, taking in her appearance more than the prospect of getting a new customer. Few children roamed the streets chasing after the other while feral dogs searched for a free meal from the dead. 

 

Aya jumped down from her mare, taking the reigns and pulling the horse along. Eyes ever watchful for thieves searching for their next gain. Most of the stalls held cloth, pottery from lands, others held animals, and in one was something that Aya had never seen before.  _An Eagle_ larger than Aya had ever seen from the skies, in drawings, and in death. The birds wingspan was unlike anything she had seen, its feathers were that of gold, copper and brown, while its eyes burned a piercing green. Aya was almost going to continue her walk when the stall keeper waved her over. A smile missing teeth flashing in her direction. 

 

Hesitancy gripped her, though she could not stop herself from stepping forward.

 

"I see you like this one. I give you it for good price." Amused he waved towards the large bird. Aya studied the creature before looking back at the rather frail man. "Price? What kind of bird even is this? Not one from Egypt or Greece." 

 

The man's grin only seemed to become larger as he threw in a smaller dead bird for it to eat. "This is a bird from the far west and east. Imperial Eagle. It may only cost you a price to have such a fine bird." He said holding out his callused hand. Aya almost felt bad for the Eagle, but if it truly was from far off places that she could have only known from her fathers studies- "I'll take it on one condition," Aya warned sternly, "tell me who in this market will house me and offer water. Either is fine, but if it is a lie I will send the bird back for your eyes."

 

"Of course!" The man did not take her threat wisely, but he did accept her lowered price for the fine bird when she placed a knife under his throat. 

 

Grasping the top of the cage, her hands curled around the smooth wood, as the large bird attempted to flap its wings.  _Someone must have owned you,_ she thought looking upon the finely made cage,  _someone of great value._ "The ones you seek are upon the dune. Do not mind their appearance." The stall keeper spoke pointing a crooked finger towards the ends of the market where a large tent sat against the sand dunes. 

 

Aya kept her grip tight on the cage and reigns. The walk towards the isolated tent seemed to cast the sun down upon her even more than before. Amun Ra and Apollo had reached their highest peak, scorching the land with heat, and a storm would be upon them all by night fall. The tent held wealth against the rest, the scent of intoxicating smoke fanned through the veil blocking the entrance. Aya tied her horse down with the others that must belong to whoever seems to offer guidance before placing the horses cloth over the cage.

 

"I will return for you both later." Aya promised, turning on her heel to approach the entrance of the tent. "I was told that you could help me." Aya called out. However, the wind brushing the sands against her was the only response she received as time dragged on. Without an answer she pushed the veil back, stepping inside the tent with more boldness than she had in the markets. The tent was dimly lit by a small fire, rugs rolled out around it, and tables held papers and relics. No one appeared to be in the tent though by the looks of it. 

 

Aya was going to step out, to send her Eagle and dagger into the stall keepers body for sending her to an empty place that may not even want her company, until she felt it. A presence behind her. Only when she looked it was not what she had expected. 

 

Standing from the shadows was a figure wearing a mask. Worn brown rags covered the body as one would a priest, and placed upon the face was a mask of blue and gold. The face of a Pharaoh with the crown of a God. Barely visible eyes shined beneath the metal, "You seeked me." A deep voice, broke beneath the metal of the mask, spoke.

 

"I seek shelter. I seek water."

 

"You seek me." The voice corrected. 

 

The figure stepped towards, more out of the shadows and into the light, but that somehow only made him more intimidating. 

 

"Who are  _you?_ " The voice demanded, the figure looking down upon her, but what was she to say? Her father had given her names the same as her mother and she had named herself all the same.

 

"I am Aya of Alexandria. Who are you?"

 

The figure tilted its head, repeating her words in what she could only identify as Latin the language that the Romans spoke. A language that was only heard from the lips of Roman soldiers in these lands. Though this was no soldier from the Empire. 

 

"I am Amun. One of many. The Order of the Ancients looks upon you, Aya of Alexandria."

 

 _The Order of the Ancients?_ It was the name of a group, comparable to the Hunters of Artemis or the once feared Medji of Egypt, but she had never heard of them before. Not even in Rome where they must have come from if Latin is what they truly speak. The figure raised its hand towards her, cupping her face in its palm, "The Father of Understanding has spoken of things to come. An Order for our Order. An Order made by  _you_."

 

"The heat has maddened you. I have made  _nothing._ " Aya tried to pull away from the hand, only for another to come from behind, pulling her down onto the fine rugs. The second one she had not seen. Had not even felt the presence of as the second figure held her down. The first was gone only to return seconds later with the eagle she had bought and a silver necklace.

 

The Eagle screeched as the sound of chanting began and Aya looked on in horror as a third figure brought in a wooden box. A wooden box containing a mummified head, a crown colored in the red of the Gods upon its head,  _the Father of Understanding?_ "Let me go!" She screamed out kicking at the first figure. The husband she was to have would probably get a second wife if she was to die here and her mother would be left with nothing accept the words of a missing daughter.

 

"You cannot escape this, Aya of Alexandria. Our Order will stand by yours. Two sides of the same cloth. Accept what you and those who join you shall become." The first figure said placing the silver necklace around her neck. The mummified head was placed above her own and the Eagle was removed from its fine cage. Feathers fell down upon her as the second and third figure held her down.

 

The first figure looked down upon her, the mask looking like melting gold against the flames of the nearby fire. 

 

"We expand your mind and those that will join your Order." The third figure spoke waving a golden orbe from the head of the mummy to her own. Pressing the cold metal against her warm scalp.

 

"We bind yours to our own through tongue and blood." The second figure spoke pouring a cup of blood from her heart down her body as he spoke in Latin.

 

_"We give you sight."_

 

The first figure said finally, running his thumbs across her eyes, smearing a liquid across them and when she opened her eyes-

 

The world became shades of black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that I have found out the reason for Bayek's pain, or more importantly the 'who'.
> 
> In the trailer we are shown Cleopatra speaking with Bayek about the Order of the Ancients being the cause of all of his pain. From what wiki has given us, the Order of the Ancients supported Cleopatra until they didn't, something changed and they realised how dangerous she is. Bayek though is not a supporter of Cleopatra either. However, Aya is a very important person to the Pharaoh, she is her Agent and a firm believer much against Bayek's displeasure. 
> 
> Now onto the point, many on Tumblr said that Aya better not be the reason why Bayek is in so much pain. She is close to Cleopatra which would give the Pharaoh a motive and Bayek a reason to work with her. However it has been confirmed that Aya will be the main character in the comic sequel to origins. Her life is guaranteed. 
> 
> The life of her son though is not.
> 
> On Bayek's wiki it states his relationship with Aya. That she was married off to him, that they trained together, and 'had a son'. Note the past tense in 'had' instead of has. 
> 
> The death of his son would be a new take on a character getting revenge in the Assassins Creed Franchise. It would give a reason for Cleopatra to be invested in using Bayek for both of their gains instead of just her own and it would offer a reason as to why Bayek would even place trust in her. 
> 
> On the Ubisoft Forum that was discussing this theory someone mentioned Medunamun being close to Bayek and betraying him by killing his son. I believe that if Medunamun is the reason then his connection is to Aya, not Bayek. Aya holds connections to Cleopatra and the Romans more than Bayek; mostly assuming that the Order comes from Rome.  
> Supposedly, at the beginning of the game Aya leaves Bayek to investigate/hunt someone, why else would she have left him unless being a grieving mother seeking revenge(most likely against someone she was close too, Medunamun).
> 
> On another note, what do you all think of how I wrote the Order of the Ancients and the creation of Eagle Vision?


	3. My Review of AC:Origins (Spoilers, Do Not Read If You Don't Want It Spoiled For You)

**Over All Game:**

Assassin's Creed Origins was everything that I could have hoped for if not more so.

The graphics were amazing! The detail given to things such as the clothing to the offerings left at the temples were all done beautifully. The colors reminded me of Black Flag, and the environment of the game was spectacular in how they carried it.

The history in the game was not a disappointment either! Cleopatra and her disagreements with her brother in reguards to the Throne, Julius Caeser and Cleopatra's relationship, and the over all tone for the history aspects were on point. Brutus becoming one of the first proto-Assassin's in Aya's Proto-Brotherhood made me giddy from the small bit we saw of him leading up to Aya's assassination of Caeser. 

The storyline was good and the build up to the end of the game was pulled off in a way that made you wanting more. The gameplay itself was smooth and the characters themselves were nicely developed for the most part. 

 

**The Modern Character and Storyline:**

Our modern character is an Abstergo Employee who doesn't play by the rule book.

Layla Hassan is an Abstergo Employee who seems to be a technician involved with running and fixing Animus's. She comes off as rather snobby at first and I can't say that by the end I felt bad for her in any way, but I do see the potential in her.

William Miles returns near the end of the game looking much older and worn down when compared to the last time we saw him. He seems to have taken an interest in Layla's work and offers her a chance to join him. I don't know what we could see from him next considering that he appears to be older and in worse condition than Alan Rikkin, but Ubisoft obviously isn't done with him yet.

As for the storyline, we are finally given a clear timeline for Origins. Origins takes place right after the events in the Assassin's Creed movie. This evidence comes from Alan Rikkin's file on Layla's computer that shows: the autopsy report of his death, the 'gas leak' that shut off the surrounding area for the Grand Temple in London, and the email Layla sent to Sophia regarding the bad news of his death. It is also hinted at when we listen to Layla rant about Sophia Rikkin not offering her the job position/raise that Layla had been wanting. Layla speaks about how the Madrid Facility is a ticking time bomb before talking in later reports about the 'accident' that happened days before Alan Rikkin's death at the Facility. We also get to see the designs for the Animus in the film and the designs from previous games. 

Over all the modern storyline, while it doesn't match up to what the film gave us, is something that I am interested in seeing where it goes. Hopefully we will see what happened to Shaun and Rebecca as well.

 

**The Ancient Characters:**

_Aya of Alexandria:_

When it comes to Aya we were only told three things: that she is the wife of Bayek, that they have a son together, and that she is trained as a Medji and agent to Cleopatra.

Her role, however, was so much more and everything I could have hoped for!

At the start of the game we learn that Aya has been hunting down members of the Order of the Ancients in search for her sons possible killer. We also see her plotting to place Cleopatra on the Throne of Egypt, even if it means damaging her already strained relationship with Bayek. Through out the game we get to see her interactions as well as her inner struggle as she deals with who she is now that she has lost her child.

What we end up getting by the end is a woman who single handedly took down the Emperor of the Roman Empire. 

We watch through Bayek as Aya creates the Creed through her ideals, as Aya creates the Proto-Brotherhood in Rome, as she creates the Symbol of the Assassins, and downright becomes the first Mentor. All things that marketing and Ubisoft had directed to being from Bayek's role instead! 

Aya is the Creed. Aya is the Brotherhood. Aya is the Mentor. 

Now, I am not saying that Bayek doesn't play a part, he does become the first Master Assassin training his Novices as we see at the end. However the roles that everyone thought was going to Bayek went to Aya instead!

Not only that, but at the end we watch Aya transform into someone we gamers already know. Amunet is a huge figure amongst the history of the Assassins, being seen as the one that came before the Crusades, who was essentially the first. At the end of the game Aya is writing a letter to Bayek talking about everything that she has done and is becoming. She talks about how 'Aya' died with their son and their failed marriage, and as of now she is Amunet. The Hidden One. Expanding on something that we learned from Ezio and making it so much larger. 

I am truly proud of Ubisoft for telling us all about Bayek creating all of this, because the pay off for seeing Aya become the true one was an incredible moment. 

 

_Bayek of Siwa:_

Like Aya, we got to see Bayek transform after the death of their son, and seeing him rise as he seeks vengance and justice was inspiring. 

He starts off rigid and we get to watch as he deals with all of the issues that came to him. We see him deal with the Order and deal with Cleopatra, while also dealing with who he has become alongside Aya after the loss of their child. 

Towards the end of the game we see him become what is a (Proto) Master Assassin. We see him take on a novice and we get to watch as he trains this group of Novice's to follow the new Creed that Aya has made. We get to compare who he was at the start of the game to who he became by the end, and we see realistic character development. 

 

_Cleopatra:_

Everyone who knows anything about Ancient Egypt knows that Cleopatra was the last Pharaoh of Egypt. After her reign, everything that we consider when it comes to Egypt falls with the end of that era. 

In the game we get to see Cleopatra as she tries to rise to power and I'm not gonna lie whether you like her or not it is a pretty cool thing to do. We do get to play as her agent(Aya), and as the game progresses towards the end we witness her interactions with Julius Caesar.

The end of the game does foreshadow her doom though as Aya warns that if Cleopatra does anything out of hand that she is the 'Last Pharaoh of Egypt', and that she will cut her throat. Aya has no chill guys.

 

_Julius Caesar:_

Before the trailers launched there were big rumors about the role that the Roman Empire would play within the game. The trailers confirmed that and we saw brief glimpses of Julius Caesar. 

The thing is though is that we see Caesar much more than I thought we would especially towards the end of the game. Caesar wants nothing more than to place Cleopatra upon the throne of Egypt, but Bayek doesn't like what he is witnessing. Aya holds off longer since she is a follower of Cleopatra, but she finally comes to the conclusion that Egypt will fall and everything they have done will be vain. 

Aya, of course, is the one to take action. 

She goes to Rome leaving behind Bayek and forms a Bureau, the first Proto-Brotherhood(a role that was thought to come from Bayek). Brutus joins her in her cause as we see when Bayek does finally meet Aya's "brothers". Aya goes into what I believe was the Senate builsing where she assassinates Julius Caesar. And the thing is, is that after she assassinated him all of her brotherhood comes up and starts stabbing him. It was honestly brutal in a way that I didn't think Ubisoft would have done. After Caesar's death, Aya and Brutus liberate everyone who had been under the emperor of Rome's thumb.

 

_Marcus Brutus:._

As mentioned above Marcus Brutus is in the game and to top it off he becomes one of the first "brothers" under Aya. He seemed to be on his way to becoming a Master Assassin through his enthusiasm alone when it comes to Aya's Creed and what she was creating. 

 

_Bayek and Aya's Relationship:_

If you've played the game or have watched it then you really get to see what the death of their son does to their relationship. And its really not just his death because there are other factors that play in it. Aya is out for revenge, hunting down the Order, and to an extent Bayek is as well but he seemed to be more down for Justice and giving their son the proper place in the afterlife that he deserved. Their relationship also gets strained by Cleopatra and what they personally believe in coming into play causing disagreements. 

By the end of the game their marriage has desolved as they become new people with their new roles to play. However, they still seem to harbor a good friendship with one another as their dynamic begins to heal. 

 

_Descendants:_

Anyone who has read my work knows that I have created a bloodline based on Maria's Descendants and before her Malik. When I first saw Aya I wanted to connect her to Malik and to the Spaniard Assassin, but I wanted to hold off until I saw Aya's storyline. 

I would like to think that as Amunet Aya continued on with her life in a more personal manner. I would like to imagine that Aya could move on after Bayek and what happened to her son, and the importance of her character is definitely something that I want Ubisoft to expand on.

 

However, what I also wanted to dive in on is Bayek having descendants. 

We all know that it was from his mummy that his memories were obtained, but that doesn't mean that he didn't leave behind a bloodline.

The first possibility is Layla Hassan. They could have just given us another Syndicate or Black Flag, but instead we got an actual character with a face and name and in general life. We get some informative back ground on her, on where she lived, and why she chose to work for Abstergo. It would be nice for her to have a connection with Bayek beyond her digging up his grave and going through his memories.

The second possibility that I thought of came from the constant return to the movie that the game gave us in the modern storyline. Callum Lynch is my next suspect. And more specifically his bloodline with Aguilar de Nerha. Aguilar de Nerha as we know is the ancestor of Arno Dorian, and he was a Moor Assassin in Spain during the time of the Inquisition. If Bayek is his ancestor than that would be a more fresh connection than to just say 'oh Desmond must be his descendant so it's got to be Altaïr' that I have heard from some bloggers. 

The third possibility though is that Desmond was his descendant in some way. Desmond's bloodline has ended on his part, but making Bayek another ancestor would be a nice little nod. Though in the bigger picture of things I would prefer Bayek as an ancestor to Layla or Callum much more.

* * *

What are your thoughts on what Ubisoft gave us with Origins? Would you look forward to another game? Are you disappointed with anything? Share your thoughts and I promise to update this story properly once my aftermath hype for Origins dies down. 

 


	4. The Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Spoilers for the Hidden Ones DLC

_"You know what must be done. He must be dealt with sooner or later, you have seen that."_

She had seen it, seen it far sooner than anyone else would as Gamilat moved his rebel forces against the Romans, a task that had brought more bloodshed than peace. Only the people in Sinai saw him as a hero--a God--who supported those who died by calling them martyrs when they were nothing but victims. Assassinating him would prove to be difficult and doing it too soon would allow Gaius Julius Rufio to step forward in his plans and take the Sinai once and for all. "I know that, Amun, the issue of carrying out such a thing is what troubles me." 

Amun huffed loudly from behind his mask, a common sign of disapproval whenever she didn't listen to his wisdom. "The Order has been around ever since Pharaoh Smenkhkare called upon a new creation to be the human embodiment of  _Apophis_ and that was one thousand years ago. Rufio will know of how well our Order can endure and use it to exploit his power and if he doesn't then I am not the Father of Understanding." His forbearant tone stifled more as he turned to look down at a centurion of soldiers being moved further east. "Rufio must be dealt with in time, Gamilat must be dealt with in time. Neither of our Orders are perfect in that regard." Suddenly turning back he scowled at her from behind his stoic mask. "I hope your  _listening_ Amunet."

"Why of course I am listening Amun. I just don't see why you can't deal with Rufio yourself. You are the Father of Understanding."  _That was were Lucius Septimius had been wrong._

"And you are the Creed, yet here we both stand in human forms made of flesh and blood. We may be named after Gods, we may be the heart of our Orders, but neither you nor I can control the actions of man." Amun turned, placing a hand on her shoulder, eyes narrowing down at her like an asp. "In time, all things must be dealt with, but for now I will keep Rufio from coming across any of your people; no more than he already is. It is no guarantee, he already suspects of your existence, and when I made the choice to set things into motion for your Order I did not make it with the council of others. Be watchful Amunet. There is whispers that a few of your people have been captured. I suggest you go find them before they are crucified." 

Amunet pursed her lips, "You are ever so helpful Amun." She told him, not allowing her thoughts to betray her voice at the revelation. If Rufio had taken some of the hidden ones then there was a chance that they were already dead, crucified if they had been separated through the legions, and that meant that Bayek and Tahira were at risk. 

"You do not need my guidance. You know you way to where they might be." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being extremely short, but I didn't want to spoil too much of the Hidden Ones DLC with this time jump.


End file.
